


Like a Comet

by Guitarhero909



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ruby and Sapphire, Steven Universe - Freeform, greg universe - Freeform, mr universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Ruby is a girl who dreams of becoming one of the great musicians like Mr. Universe. As she takes her first steps into the world of college, she comes across a group of musicians with a similar goal. With their guitarist quitting to become better, Ruby steps in and helps her friends become famous, and falls in love with a certain blue haired girl. Will Ruby accomplish her goal?





	1. Just a Small Town Ruby

Chapter 1: Just a small town ruby  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

‘I don’t know where to start. It only seems like yesterday since I met my future bandmates, and now we’re becoming a world known band. We’ve had our ups and our downs but in the end we came through. Plus, I met the love of my life. But one thing happened that changed my life forever…..’

Ruby was on the bus looking at the college she was soon to be at.  
“There it is,” she said, “Scofield University!”  
She remembered going on a tour of the school when she was younger.  
She saw a group of musicians playing and was inspired.  
It was from then on she decided her career path; To become one of the great musicians.  
Many musicians inspired her to perform, but none other than the famous Mr. Universe.  
In later years she learned how to play the guitar and even made one from scratch.   
She then practiced and practiced in order to audition for the college.  
To her surprise she was accepted into the college and couldn’t be more happier.  
Comet (From Steven Universe)  
Some say I have no direction  
That I'm a lightspeed distraction  
But that's a kneejerk reaction  
Still this is the final frontier  
Everything is so clear  
To my destiny I steer  
This life in the stars is all I've ever known  
Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home

The bus was at the bus stop and Ruby grabbed her things. 

But the moment that I hit the stage  
Thousands of voices are calling my name  
And I know in my heart  
It's been worth it all of the while

And as my albums fly off of the shelves  
Handing out autographed pics of myself  
This life I've chose isn't easy  
It sure is one heck of a ride

“Well, I thank you all for being by my side for the longest time, but this is where I get off,” Ruby said, “I’m on my way.”  
She stepped off and started looking for her dorm.

At the moment that I hit the stage  
I hear the universe calling my name  
And I know deep down in my heart  
I have nothing to fear

And as the solar wind blows through my hair  
Knowing I have so much more left to share  
A wandering spirit who's tearing it's way  
Through the cold atmosphere

I fly like a comet  
Soar like a comet  
Crash like a comet  
I'm just a comet

Someone took her photo for her college card.  
She then looked at her picture  
“I can’t believe it,” she said, “I’m officially PART OF THE COLLEGE!!!!”  
She was later going on Orientation with other students.  
She saw a cafeteria, the stadium for football, and the music studios.  
“In this school we shape young students into the musicians of tomorrow!” Said the tour guide.  
She then saw some sign up areas for music related clubs.   
“This all seems interesting,” Ruby said.  
She then saw a blue haired girl and gave her a smile.  
She made it to her dorm and found her room.  
“Alright Ruby, your lifelong friend is right through that door,” she said.  
She opened the door and saw a girl with blonde hair and glasses.  
“Hey there,” she said, “Peridot, but everybody calls me Peri, and I’m a music major.”  
“My name’s Ruby and I’m a music major,” Ruby said shaking her hand.   
“Looks like you and me are gonna be best friends,” Peridot said, “Take whatever bunk you want.”  
Ruby set up her stuff and got unpacked.  
“Whoa, is that a Mr. Universe wallpaper?” Asked Peridot.  
“That’s right,” Ruby said, “This guy inspired me to be a guitarist.”  
Peridot looked at the campus.  
“I’m kinda nervous about how classes and teachers will be,” said Peridot, “What about you?”  
“Not really,” Ruby said with a smile, “This is something I’ve been waiting for my entire life.”  
Ruby laid on her bed and wrote a passage in her diary.

‘It was on this day where I met my first college friend. Next thing on my list of things to do is ace my classes, graduate, and become a great musician like Mr. Universe. I’m gonna soar like a comet!’


	2. Ruby Will Rock You

Chapter 2: Ruby will Rock You  
(Disclaimer!)

The next day, Ruby was walking to her first class of the day “Music 101.”   
“This is it,” she said.  
She sat down next to Peridot.   
“Good morning students and welcome to Music 101,” said the professor, “My name is Professor Pearl and I play the violin.”  
“She’s won over 10 classical music contests,” Peridot said.  
Someone else entered the room.   
“I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to come and see the fresh new faces on this campus,” she said.  
“Dean Yellow,” Pearl said, “Do you have any words of inspiration?”  
“Yes I do,” Yellow said, “This school was made to make great musicians greater, not to make mediocre musicians less mediocre.”  
She looked at a wall of old graduates.  
“You may be intimidated right now, but if you stick to the guidelines and do what must be done, you will walk out of this campus with a bright future ahead,” Yellow said, “I should hope you are all inspired.”  
She walked out.  
“Well, it looks like I’m gonna need to drum up my own inspiration…..” Pearl said before someone hit the snare drum.  
Everyone was looking at a purple haired woman.   
“I heard drum so I just went for it,” she said.  
“And who are you ma’am?” Pearl asked.  
“Amethyst,” she said introducing herself.  
“You mean Amethyst, the daughter of one of our graduates from the past?” Asked Pearl.  
“That’s right,” she said, “I carry out their legacy by drumming.”  
“Well, I expect great things from you,” said Pearl smiling.  
Amethyst sat next to Peridot and Ruby.  
As the professor was continuing her lecture, Amethyst handed Ruby a flyer for an upcoming concert.  
“Come check us out,” Amethyst said, “Peri and I are in the same band, and she plays bass.”  
“That’s interesting,” Ruby said, “I might come check you out.”  
“Now open your textbooks and turn to this page,” Pearl said starting the lecture.  
Later, Ruby was walking to the location that Amethyst told her about.   
“Looks like this is the place,” she said.  
As she walked in, there were dozens of people.  
“Where’s the band though?” Ruby asked.   
She looked at her phone and saw the text message saying when and where to be.  
Ruby bumped into somebody.  
It was the blue haired girl.  
“Sorry about that,” Ruby said.  
“No its ok I should look where I’m going,” said the blue haired girl.  
Ruby got a good look at her.  
“I think I recognize you, you’re from orientation yesterday,” Ruby said.  
“Oh yeah, I saw you,” said the blue haired girl, “What’s your name?”  
“My name’s Ruby, and I major in music performance,” Ruby said.  
“Hi Ruby, my name’s Sapphire,” she said introducing herself, “And I major in Music Education.”  
Someone came to them.  
“And I’m Lapis,” she said.  
“Oh yeah, Peridot’s friend,” Ruby said.   
“She’s strange, but she’s smart as well, and plus I videotape the performances,” Lapis said.  
“And now the moment you’ve been waiting for,” said the announcer, “put your hands together for, Red Alert!”  
Amethyst, Peridot, and a muscular woman appeared.  
“That’s Jasper, their lead guitarist,” Lapis said.  
“Thank you all for coming!” Jasper said, “Welcome to a new year at Scofield University, now who’s ready to rock!”  
The crowd cheered.  
Amethyst counted down.

We Will Rock You (Fast Version) by Queen  
Jasper: Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place, singin'  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place  
We will, we will rock you, sing it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah

Jasper then did a guitar solo. She then glared at Peridot for improvising her bass part.   
“Get it together Peridot,” she said.  
She went back to the audience.

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on  
We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!  
We will, we will rock you, one more time  
We will, we will rock you  
Yeah

Amethyst did an insane drum solo at the end.   
“Thank you all,” Jasper said with a vein on her face.  
“Here we go again,” Lapis said.  
“Wow,” Ruby said, “They’re really good.”  
She went to the back of the building to talk with them.  
“You guys are like, really good,” Ruby said, “Amethyst you hit those drums like you’re a frickin natural.”  
“Well I did play them for years so,” she said, “But I’m glad you like it.”  
“I love it,” Ruby said, “Actually I play the guitar.”  
“Really?” Asked Lapis.  
“Yeah,” Ruby said.  
Peridot gave her one of the instruments.  
“Give it a shot,” she said.  
Ruby played the guitar solo to Bohemian Rhapsody.  
“Damn,” Amethyst said, “That’s like really good.”  
“I’ll consider your offer,” Ruby said.  
The group started to laugh  
“You know I’m open to giving you guys some guidance on how to better your sound so it sounds good,” Ruby said.  
“As fun as that sounds, there are NO openings in my band,” Jasper said walking by.  
“This is Jasper, our guitarist,” Peridot said.   
“Listen squirt, its your first day so I’ll let you off with a warning,” Jasper said, “But let me give you some advice; Keep your music advice to yourself. This is my band and we have no need for your musical advice.”  
She started walking away but then turned around suddenly.  
“One more thing, stop trying to show off in Music 101,” Jasper said.  
“Uh I’m not showing off, I’m just showing what I know,” Ruby said.  
“That’s showing off,” Jasper said, “I know a lot of these people at this college, and I’m not gonna let my stardom be taken away by some smartass.”  
“Oh just you wait,” Ruby said, “I’m gonna prove to you that I can be just as good as you can.”  
“I’d love to see you try,” Jasper said.  
“Easy there Jasper, let’s head back,” Lapis said.  
Ruby and Peridot started heading back to their dorm.  
“Don’t worry, you will,” Ruby said.


	3. Long Live Rock n Ruby

Chapter 3: Long Live Rock n Ruby  
(Disclaimer!)  
Before class, Ruby decided to talk with Pearl.  
“Well it seems like you’re really wanting to do great in this class,” Pearl said, “You managed to get a good score on the quiz show yesterday.”  
“It was just beginner’s luck,” Ruby said, “Is there a way I can find a tutor or something?”  
“I know just the person,” Pearl said, “Sapphire come here.”  
Sapphire approached them.  
“It seems that Ruby is interested in having a tutor for some assistance, and you seem like a good person,” Pearl said.  
“I’d be honored to help,” Sapphire said smiling.  
“Great,” Pearl said.  
During class, Pearl was asking questions about the history of music.  
Jasper was getting most of the questions.  
“Now there’s a person that knows what she’s doing,” Pearl said.  
Jasper smirked at Ruby who was not impressed.  
Ruby grabbed every book about history she could and started reading up.   
She even found a way to remember the music; by learning it on her guitar and using software to replicate each of the instruments.  
Sapphire was listening to some of it.   
“This is incredible,” Sapphire said smiling at Ruby.  
She couldn’t tell but Ruby was blushing.  
Jasper found some books as well, but she only used them for a game.  
Peridot was also doing her part in helping Ruby prepare for the first exam.  
“Which horns were used in this section?” She asked.  
“French horn, trombone and trumpet!” Ruby answered.  
The help was paying off as Ruby was answering more questions.  
“Correct!” Pearl said.  
Ruby smirked at Jasper.   
It was the day of the first exam.   
Ruby remembered all of her training with her friends and the next day walked out with an A+.  
“Awesome job Ruby,” Sapphire said.  
Jasper came out.   
“At least I survived it,” she said.  
She got a C.  
Ruby was later participating watching Peridot’s band perform another set.  
They were doing an instrumental cover.   
The other band members were doing their own thing again and it was infuriating Jasper.   
After the song she kicked Peridot’s amp off destroying it.  
During intermission, Ruby went to the back to talk to them and heard some shouting.  
“That’s it, I’m done with you guys and your lack of control!” Jasper shouted.  
“And we’re done with you being such a control freak,” Amethyst said, “You’re too intense about how a song should be played and its getting on everybody’s nerves. So you’re out!”  
“Fine, I still got the skills on the guitar, and the hottest girl on campus,” Jasper said, “C’mon Lapis, let’s ditch these low lives.”  
Lapis pulled away.  
“Who do you think called this meeting?” Lapis asked, “You may be a good musician, but you have a sour attitude, and I can’t stand people like that. We’re done.”  
“Y’know what, whatever,” Jasper said walking away, “Its your loss.”  
“Now what are we gonna do?” Asked Amethyst, “We can’t just go up with no guitarist.”  
“Um….. did I come at a bad time?” Ruby asked.  
“Oh hey Ruby,” Lapis said smiling.   
“So…. I noticed some things going on and I thought you could use some music smarts,” Ruby said.  
“You’re about a few minutes late,” Peridot said, “Our guitarist just left the band.”  
“Well then you’ll need someone new,” Ruby explained.  
“You have any ideas?” Peridot asked.  
“Well…. What about me?” Ruby asked pulling out her hand made guitar.  
“Um…. Not wit that thing,” Amethyst said.  
Ruby played something and the others were amazed.  
Amethyst thought for a moment.  
“Alright, come on and let’s do it,” she said.


End file.
